F.N.G.
F.N.G. is the first level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, or in other words the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. It also introduces two of the game's major characters. Plot This is the first mission, where the player plays as Soap. The player is at Credenhill, in the UK, where he begins his training with Gaz. Gaz teaches you how to shoot, shoot while aiming, shoot from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring your aim, using a sidearm and using your knife. The player then gets to meet Captain Price and other members of his team and they instruct him to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a fake "cargo ship", based on the ship the player infiltrates in the next mission, Crew Expendable. Walkthrough First, grab the rifle off the table, its location -- like all objectives in Call of Duty -- is indicated by a yellow circle on your compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show your distance from the objective, which you can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching him the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring your aim, using a sidearm, and using your knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet your new squad. When the player meets the team, he must complete the Close Quarters Combat test. Essentially, it will be up to him to run through a fake "cargo ship," completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where you'll shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires you to throw a flashbang through the door before you go in and kill the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what you just did. As you enter the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and then throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, you'll have to kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, you'll be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate your sprint. After finishing up the exercise you can either do it again -- for a better rating -- or you can head to the yellow objective on your compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete, there is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that you get an achievement, but if you aren't one playing for gamerscore just take your time and get on with the game. Once you've had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that your squad is standing by, prompting you to pick your skill level and start the game. NOTE: For those that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds here's some helpful hints. First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off your time. Also, right after you "kill" the two guys in section four, you will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to your time. So make sure you quickly switch to your pistol, knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure you sprint the entire time only stopping to fire some well placed shots. Another method is to keep the G63C from the start, and replacing the pistol with the MP5, and simply switching weapons when one of the weapons is near to the point of reloading. For position one, you can shoot the targets immediately after you come off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run asap down the stairs and knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Tips *On the CQB test, instead of reloading, switch to your sidearm and use it on the next sections. Knifing is also a good tip if you can do it fast. *When you have roped down, don't move forward to the window. Just shoot as many as you can from where you are as there is one target straight behind another from that angle. *Make sure to sprint when possible. *Before you slide down with the rope, reload your pistol and use it for the rest of the training, you should have enough ammunition and it's pretty accurate. *Using the G36C may also be beneficial as it has a red dot sight, unlike the MP5, though you will aim slower while aiming down the sight. To use it for the course, pick it up from the table after the rope glows gold or replace the USP with the MP5. *When you reach the last part of the test, instead of shooting the last two targets, sprint to the finish after throwing the flashbang. Once you reach the finish, just through the wooden walls of the room containing the targets; bullet penetration should do the rest. *Keep in mind that excellent shots can earn you an Accuracy Bonus, which will shave some seconds off of your final time. (Your USP .45 would be the proper weapon for this.) Xbox 360 Achievements *'Earn a Winged Dagger' is earned when you complete this mission. This is obviously referring to the SAS Capbadge. *'New Squad Record' is earned if you complete the CQB test in less than 20 seconds. Dialogue Beginning Cutscene Gaz: Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake. Price: Just another day at the office. Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him. Price: And the bad news? Gaz: We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap. Trivia *A very easy way to beat Gaz's time, and even Infinity Ward's time of 15.1 seconds, is to collect all intel pieces, and just before you rappel down the rope, activate slow-motion and infinite ammo, you never reload and you can take your time to aim well and cut corners. If you do it right, you should finish after about 14 seconds. However, achievements and trophies are disabled, and your time won't appear on the leaderboards. *When the mission starts, there is a SAS soldier working on the computer in the armory; inside the armory is almost every single weapon model in the game, including variants of the M21 and M4 Carbine, as well as various special weapons such as the Minigun, Javelin, and the silver M1911 that Griggs uses in Game Over. There are also some weapons not available in the campaign, such as the M14. The only guns that aren't seen are the MP44 and the M60E4. This is also the only place you can see an AK-74u with a grenade launcher attached. *F.N.G is an acronym used among military personnel to describe newcomers to a squad or unit. It stands for Fucking New Guy. *The person who calls you an F.N.G. is often a Private or Corporal, even though you are a Sergeant. *Oddly, Captain Price and the rest of the unit don't mind if you shoot the observation TVs, even if they're watching them. *Many people believe there is a hidden Easter Egg, and there is a small one at the beginning. Just as Gaz tells you to pick up a rifle, crouch down in front of the door to the armory (to your left) there should be a coffee mug with a picture of a person (most likely an I.W. team member) smiling and wearing a large fur hat, a similar mug can be found next to Captain Price on a table close to the T.V.s. Also, if you push Mac off his platform, once you push him down the stairs he will run back up on a different set of "invisible" stairs. If you go to the south when walking to the warehouse you will see a demolitions course. In the truck parked right beside the entrance to the obstacle course, you can see some frag grenades and an M16A4 equipped with a grenade launcher. These weapons cannot be picked up but are easily identifiable. There is an obstacle course which you can take. First, you must jump/duck a couple of logs, then you must duck under barbed wire, then you must run in and out of poles sticking out of the ground, all of this is from the original version of F.N.G. In the original version the player had to use the M16A4s M203 grenade launcher and grenades to blow up rooms in a small concrete building. As for the obstacle course, in the original version the player would have to run the course with the other SAS men while getting yelled at by Mac, who is standing on the big wooden platform, via a bullhorn. *Even if you get 20 seconds for the CQB test, it will still say you beat Gaz and will give you the achievement. *Sometimes, even when you beat 19 seconds, Price will say "...I've seen better." which either isn't true because Gaz holds the record, or he's talking about Infinity Ward's best times. *In the original F.N.G. version, you actually had to use the obstacle course (similar to the DS version) and the shooting range but they have cut it short. Video Here. The entire obstacle course, along with NPCs running it, can be unlocked via a mod-file in the PC version. *If you knife the watermelon quick enough, you will see the door magically open where you have to go next. *Even though the level takes place in England, the steering wheels in the cars are on the left side instead of the right. They also have Russian number plates. *Also, the vending machines in the shooting range list items in Russian instead of English. *After you climb up the ladder, it is possible to push Lovejoy off the platform. He will not die, instead he will still be standing in the same position he was in before you push him. *You can easily beat Gaz's time if you use the "timescale" command if console is enabled, only for PC. *It is found that there is a glitch in which Captain Price stands next to his M4A1 SOPMOD instead of holding it in his hands, which is oddly floating in the air, if you quickly climb up the ladder and jump off at Price's head before they finish talking. *By using the no-clip cheat, you can see that Lootz is looking at an enemy intel laptop. *If you fail or pretend to fail the CQB test, Captain Price will have some insulting comments like: "You're getting slower, perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course." *There is a mortar launcher from Call of Duty 2 near the empty building. *There are two soldiers with Gaz' voice, one in the firing range, the other at the boat setup course, and there are many reasons for this: **A) Mistake by Infinity Ward **B) An Easter Egg for Mile High Club **C) In the uncut version of the level, Soap has to do a training exercise between the firing range and meeting Cpt. Price. Somewhere in this time, Gaz has probably been changed although, IW failed to notice this and forgot to remove him. *If you grab your sidearm while your back is to it, the melon will magically appear. *When you first spawn and look at Gaz's G36C, you will notice that it is floating when he tells you to pick up the rifle on the table. The G36C that Gaz has no strap, but still appears to be slung over his chest. Video Normal Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1O0u5zQMWVI 10.2 Seconds on CBQ Test http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I31QqHyCcAs The Original F.N.G. Mission http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHtu8hMZ3Og Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels